Closer
by deathbychance
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS. But if you like it, then wait for the rewrite. This is a yaoi about Gary and Ash, by the way.
1. Prologue

**ME: w00t! My first fanfic and its a poke' one, too. I tried my best to make it detailed so ya... I will take any help I can get so go ahead and review but not before u read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did Gary and Ash would be gay and there would be gore and lets just say it would be rated R!**

Prologue

"Whats your name?"

"...Ash Ketchum"

"Okay, and tell me what you saw at the seen of the crime."

"All I saw was blood and my dead friends. Can I go now?"

"Fine..." the sillouette grumbled.

Ash got up and left the dark room, away from the detective. 'That was a waste of time.' he thought 'We both know the police aren't going to find the people who killed Brock and Misty... It's my fault anyway. I should have been there! I could've saved them!' Ash cursed himself for his stupidity.

/Flashback/

Ash was lying under a tree half asleep, with pickachu on his lap, relaxing.

"Ash do something else besides lying around on your butt!" the red-haired girl screamed.

"Well I don't see you doing anything, Misty." Ash replied sarcasticly, sticking out his tongue.

"Grr...Just go get some water so Brock can make dinner!" she was furious now.

"Okay, okay! Jeez..." Ash grumbled, as he got up to fetch the water.

"Do you wanna come with me pikachu?" he said, with a warm smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Hurry back, Ash Ketchum!" the red head yelled after them.

The two walked away from the campsite to the nearest river, taking in all the forest and all it's glorious scenery.

Ash stepped over the river and leaned down to fill a bucket full of water. Pikachu jumped into the water, causing a big splash, that got Ash all wet.

"Pi." Pikachu snickered.

"Oh that's it!"

Ash jumped into the water and started splashing pikachu. In the middle of their water fun they heard a blood curdling scream.

'That's Misty!' Ash thought as he jumped out of the water and ran to the campsite.

"Misty! Brock!" the raven haired boy called out...no answer.

He arrived at the campsite to see their tents on fire and a sleeping bag hanging above the campfire. The sleeping bag was moving and as Ash went over to the see it, and it suddenly fell into the fire as he approached. All Ash could hear was the muffled helpless screams coming from inside of the sleeping bag.

Ash snapped out of his shocked state and rushed to pull the sleeping bag out of the fire. He hesitated for a moment to open the sizzling bag. His hazel eyes widened in horror and trembled at the sight of the corpse of his beloved friend...Misty. Her skin was bloody and burned. Her ears, hands, and feet were hacked off.

'Why?' he thought 'Wait! Where's Brock!'

Ash scrambled to his feet and called out his friend's name, "Brock! BROCK!"

Ash ran around the camp only to find Misty's phyduck and poliwhirl dead. Poliwhirl had a dagger protruding out of the center of the spiral on it's stomach. While Phyduck had it's beak chopped off along with its stomach gashed open with it's guts spilling out.

Ash gagged at the sight of it and went over to the tree he had been relaxing on earlier that day and cried his heart out. Then, amidst Ash's crying he felt a drip land on his shoulder. 'Rain?' he thought. No, it wasn't rain.

The raven haired boy looked up to find the morbid sight of Brock's body torn up in a heap of flesh and blood. Bones jutted out of his dangling limbs and his eyes had been ripped out, leaving nothing but bloody holes in his head.

Ash's hazel brown eyes were wide with terror and sadness, as a stray tear slid down his, now, pale cheek.

Then Ash screamed and screamed hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't a dream it was real...

/Flashback End/

**ME: Yes, this will continue (well only if u guys want it to) and if it does Ash and Gary WILL be together, I can gurantee that much!~**

**Ash: What! Me and Gary! Girl ur crazy!**

**Gary: Whats so crazy about it Ashy-boy~**

**ME: Dont get lovey yet! See ya next chapie (maybe) R&R bye!~**


	2. Cupcakes with sprinkles

**ME: I was bored and decided I was going to continue the story cuz I got bored. This one is a little less gorey than the last one and it gets a little lovey. Sorry it's short. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon blah, blah, don't sue blah, blah!**

**Chapter 2: Cupcakes with sprinkles**

***ASH POV***

It's been 3 monthes since they died... There was a funeral held for them... Well whatever was left of them. But now im heading home.

My mom's birthday is coming up so I thought I would visit her as an excuse to go home... To be with the only person that I have left in this world.

Well, Dawn, May, Tracey, and everyone one else are either still journeying, in school, or researching. A few of them have died but I don't want to bring that up...

I stopped by a bakery to get my mom something and that's when I saw HIM. He turned to me and stared at me for what seemed like forever.

I gazed into his eyes 'He has such beatiful emerald green eyes... WAIT, what am I thinking! This is Gary! I CAN'T BE THINKING OF GARYFUCKINGOAK LIKE THAT!'

***GARY POV***

I was buying some bread for myself and then I turned to see gorgous hazel eyes staring at me. I gazed into them trying to find out what he was thinking, but his eyes were masked with despair. His big brown eyes no longer had the sparkle they used to have when we were kids.

It made me wonder what was wrong so I held back all the teasing and cocky greetings.

***NORMAL POV***

"Ash..." The auburn haired boy softly said.

"...G-Gary? Is that YOU?" Ash was stunned. The Gary he knew looked different now. He had grown so much since he last saw him 3 years ago. 'How old is he now? I'm 16 so that makes him 17...' he thought 'He looks _incredible._ His hair is longer and he's more...muscular than I remember. Not bad for a researcher.'

Gary was wearing a tight black shirt. He had purple skinnys and a black pair of shoes. His auburn hair was spiked up in it's usual fashion, covering part of his face.

While, Ash had his messy raven hair, usually supported by his league hat, partially covering his face. Sadly, his hat was lost that fatful day.

He was wearing his usual black t-shirt under his _fabulous _blue jacket and his baggy blue jeans. He also had his black and white tennis shoes.

'He looks _amazing_.' Gary thought 'He's actually gotten taller, and he's quite muscular...I guess it's from traveling and training so much. He never gives up does he?' Gary smiled.

"Yes, it's me, Ashy-boy. Did you miss me?~" Gary teased."

"No! Why would I?" Ash mumbled.

Gary laughed, "So where's your 'crew'?"

Ash's heart lurched at the thought of his dear friends, but he held back his tears, "Th-hey're...dead." Ash squeezed out.

Gary seemed shocked at the answer, but tried to comfort his old rival, "Oh, Ash...I'm sorry. I-I didn't know..."

Ash nodded looking away so Gary couldn't see him cry.

"If it helps gramps was murdered about a week ago, along with all my pokemon that were with him at the time. So all I have left is my umbreon." Gary said, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess your not the only one. Do you want to come with me to see my Mom? Her birthdays today so I thought I could pick up a cupcake here, and she would appreciate the extra company." Ash asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Sure, I'll get her something, too." Gary said with a smile.

So they went up to the counter, and picked out 2 cupcakes.

The one Ash chose was a vanilla cupcake with pink icing and sprinkles. Gary got a chocolate cupcake with white icing and sprinkles.

They smiled at eachother,as the zit faced teen at the counter handed them their boxes with the cupcakes in them.

They left the shop and headed for Palet Town.

"Do you have a car, Ashy-boy?~" Gary asked.

"No, I always walk. I'm no lazy like YOU, Gary." Ash snickered.

Gary laughed and led Ash to his car. Ash was surprised at this.'Why is Gary being so nice to me? This isn't like him. Is it because he's feeling sympathetic of me or...mayber more? Maybe he has _feelings _for me?' Ash shook his head.

"Don't just stand there, get in!" Gary called over the roaring of his car. Gary's words brought him back into reality.

"Oh..Okay."

Just like that they were off to Palet Town.

They arrived at the Ketchum house about an hour later. Gary looked over to the passanger seat, to see Ash sleeping. Something was wrong he looked like he was having a nightmare.

_**'IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD'VE SAVED US! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! WE COULD BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW! YOUR FAULT!'**_

"Ash! ASH!" Gary shook Ash and he awoke screaming.

"Are you alright!" Gary asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash lied, panting, and sweaty.

"Okay, well let's go see your Mom, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Gary said with a warm smile.

Ash nodded, trying to keep his composure after that awful nightmare. He got out of the car and walked into the house.

"I'm hoooome!" Ash yelled happily. Ash was confused, usually his mother would greet him with a hug and a kiss. Her car was still in the garage, too... Ash looked around the house for his mother and came into the living room. The raven haired boy's eyes widened with fear and sorrow. He droped his cupcake at the sight. It hit the ground and the cupcake smooshed into the ground with a "_plop_."

Gary came running into the room when he heard Ash scream.

"What's wro-" He was cut off at the horrifying sight in front of him.

Hanging from a rope on the ceiling was the cut and torn corpse of Ash's mom.

**ME: WHOOP! Kind of a cliffhanger huh? Altho this chap didn't really accomplish anything.**

**Ash: WHHHYYYYY!**

**Gary: Yeah! That's cruel, dude.**

**ME: Shut up! I can do wateva I want! R&R PLZZZZ!**


	3. Horrifying sights and Midnight frights

**ME: Sorry this chapter took so long! I've just been so busy! But I love the title of this chappie! XD**

**Gary: It's stupid, like you.**

**Ash: Yeah!**

**ME: *cries***

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon 'kay? **

**Chapter 3: Horrifying sights and Mid-night frights**

Ash was staring at his mother's torn corpse, then suddenly he ran out of the room. Ash dashed into the bathroom to let out his breakfest, his stomach was desperately trying to hold down. Soon after, Gary was right behind him.

Ash sat by the toilet crying, "Sh-she..was the o-only one I...I had l-left and n-now,hic, she's DEAD!" he sobbed.

Gary sat next to him and gave him a reassuring hug. The embrace was warm and Gary cringed at the feeling of Ash burrying his head intoo his chest.

"You still have me..." Gary whispered softly.

Ash looked up at his old rival and gave him a weak smile.

Ash eventually got up, after about a half hour of pretty much cuddling with Gary, to get a phone. He dialed "911" and reported what they had seen. Not too long after the call the police showed up to investigate. They cleared the two frightened boys out of the house and did a full scan of the house.

"Well, this isn't good." grumbled the detective,"Whoever did this sure knew what they were doing."

"What do you mean?" Ash replied.

"It's amazing they left absolutely no fingerprints." the detective said seriously,"You sure you didn't see _anything _else, kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I didn't see anything, except for my mother's corpse hanging from the ceiling!" Ash replied sadly,"My mother was a very kind women, I can't imagine anyone who would hurt her..."

The detective glared at the raven haired boy and finally said,"We'll find who did this. Don't worry, _kid._

'It's like he's trying to make me angry, and why the HELL would I believe any of the bullshit the police have to say?' Ash thought furiously,'But who really _would _do this to my mother?' Ash pondered for a bit and then gave up. He decided to think about how he was going to pay for a proper funeral for his mother. 'She deserves at least that much.'

"Ash..." Gary said, pulling Ash out of his thoughts. By then the police had left because it was getting dark.

"What is it Gary?" Ash asked, cocking his head sideways in a cutesy way.

'Damn he's too cute!" Gary thought, with a slight blush.

"I have a feeling whoever did this to your mother and your friends, killed gramps,too." The auburn haired boy said, suddenly serious.

"You think so?" Ash said, worried now.

"I don't just think so, I _know_ so." Gary said, with a frown,"We both know the po po aren't going to find who did this, so we need to find them ourselves."

"Don't you think that's a little risky, Gary?" Ash said. 'Po po? Did he just call the police po po? Isn't that what kids call the police?' Ash thought, giggling. Gary didn't seem to notice.

"We have no one left, Ash! It's worth a try..." Gary said, desperately trying not to scream and take out everything on the poor boy.

Ash grabbed Gary's arm and gave him his best mean glare,"Listen! If you died how would that effect Umbreon? If _I _die what would happen to Pikachu? What happened to 'you still have me'! We still have each other and we should be thankful for at least that much! Have you ever stopped to think that _we're _lucky to still be alive. So let's not waste our lives on something so reckless!"

'Whoa...He's really grown hasn't he?' Gary thought with a grin, not really listening to Ash's little speech.

"Fine, fine. But only because I know you'd miss me, Ashy-boy.~" Gary teased.

"No I wouldn-" Ash was rudely interrupted by Gary.

"Save the arguing for later Ash, we have to see if we can find anyone whose left." Gary said, spacing out.

'What kind of a mood swing is he having! It's almost like he has O.C.D!' Ash thought giving Gary an odd look,'Oh well...It's cute the way he ignores reason..._Ugh_, why do I do that?'

Pikachu noticed it's master's struggling thoughts and decided to help. Pikachu jumped up onto it's master's shoulders and squealed loudly in his ear.

"OW! What was that for!" Ash screamed back at his yellow mouse.

Pikachu gave him a I-know-what-your-thinking-so-stop-thinking-about-it-and-do-something-look.

Ash noticed and said,"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What would you know _mouse_?"

Pikachu, not liking what it's master said, gave him a shock he wouldn't forget. The shock turned Ash's clothes black. Ash groaned and fell to the ground with a "thud." Ash looked up and stared at the sky, dazed. 'It's so magnificent' he thought. The colors mixed together in a beautiful blend, only to make a wonderful sunset. It was like any other sunset, but that day and at that moment, to Ash was the most beautiful thing in the world...

"Enjoy the little things." Gary, almost reading his thoughts, agreeing with him. He sat next to him on the ground.

"Yeah..." Ash said, still dazed.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up!" Gary announced, throwing Ash over his shoulder.

"W-what the hell Gary!" Ash protested, blushing wildly at his rivals actions.

"It's been a long day, and your burnt to a crisp! Let's wash up and hit the hay!" The auburn haired boy declared happily, marching into the house.

Ash squirmed under Gary's tight hold, and then something hit him,"Y-you don't mean bathing _together_ do you?" He asked, hesitantly. Just the thought of it made Ash shiver with lust. The thought of both of them, naked, in the same shower/tub made him ache.

Gary just laughed, not answering and climbed the stairs, into Ash's bedroom. He flung Ash off his shoulder and onto the bed.

"You didn't answer me, Gary." The raven haired boy said, starying at Gary.

"Fine...We won't bathe together." Gary said, almost sounding dissapointed.

So the boys bathed seperately and got dressed.

"Why are you putting on your regular clothes? Put on some pjs!" Ash said cozzily in his own pajamas.

"Well I'm going home." Gary replied.

"Oh..." Ash said, trying not to show any signs of unhappiness.

However, Gary caught on,"Well...Mayber I _could _stay the night." Ash's ears perked up.

"R-really?" Ash said hopfully. 'Truth is I'm scared to be alone, after what happened to mom...' he thought.

"Yeah, I'll stay, Ashy-boy." Gary said grinning. Ash just smiled.

So Gary changed and stayed in the next room because Ash said it would be weird to sleep together.

_**/12:00 a.m./**_

"What's that noise?" Gary grumbled, half asleep,"It sounds like screaming...Ash!" Gary scrambled out of bed and dashed to the next room, practicly tripping over everything. He flung open the doors,"Ash!" he yelled.

There was silence as Gary approached Ash's bed.

_**'YOUR FAULT!'**_

Gary stared at the sweaty boy squirming under his covers yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm so SORRY!"

_**'IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!'**_

_**/Ash's Dream/**_

Ash sat there unable to move as he watched in horror as the sillohuette of a large man slashed his friends. Misty screaming, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Ash wanted to move, wanted to save them, but he couldn't he just watched, frozen.

Until finally he choked out, "I'M SORRY!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" the sillohuette laughed demonicly. It approached Ash who was still in shock and couldn't move. The boy was covered in blood and just sitting, frozen, in the dark room with his friends' corpses surrounding him.

"WHY!" Ash cried out, tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

The sillohuette was about a foot away holding out the crimson dagger, ready to kill, when he said, "Because it's fun."

Then he sarted jabbing into the defencless boy.

_**/Dream End/**_

"No! No! Stop!" Ash was yelling in his sleep.

Gary couldn't take it anymore, he shook the boy awake, still screaming. Ash stared at Gary in the dim lighting and shook, still frightened at the vivid dream.

Before Gary knew what was happening, Ash hugged him tightly, still shaking. Gary was a bit shocked at the action, but rubbed Ash's head, trying to calm the frightened boy. Gary layed down on the bed, with the raven haired boy still wrapped around him. Gary hugged the boy back. Well, it was more like cuddling on his part, but they lay there until they eventually fell asleep.

Ash didn't have a nightmare while sleeping in Gary's arms. It was odd, because usually he would have a nightmare everytime he slept. It was so sirene.

**ME: YAAY! This chapter took FOREVER to get out, but I made it long. Ash is being difficult with his feelings isn't he? R&R! PLZ&THANK U!**


	4. Someone New

**ME: Sorry it took so long I promise I'll get 5 out soon! Well, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!**

**Chapter 4: Someone New**

Ash awoke to Gary in his arms, startled he pushed Gary off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Ash!" The auburn haired boy yelled, rubbing his head, where it hit the floor **hard.**

"Your a big ol' PERVERT, that's what! How dare you come in _my_ room and cuddle _me _while I was sleeping! PERV!" Ash yelled back.

"Are you brain dead! _You _were the one screaming in your sleep last night, so _I _was nice enough to come and help. I woke you up and then YOU hugged ME." Gary was fuming.

"W-what?" Ash said surprised, he didn't seem to remember anything from last night. Then it all came back, "_Oooooohhhhhh..._heh, heh...Oops, sorry Gary, I'm slow in the mornings. And... thanks..for last night." He smiled warmily at Gary hoping he wouldn't still be mad.

"...Fine. _Your welcome._" Gary said, getting up.

"Still...You were the one cuddling me, _Gar-bear._" Ash smirked.

"Was not!" Gary blushed at the sudden nickname, " I was sleeping!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just go eat breakfest, _Gar-bear_." Ash smiled and got up and _skipped _out of the room.

". . ." Gary got up and went downstairs.

" You know what? We should to out to eat for breakfest. I'm no good at making dishes for breakfest, only for lunch and dinner." Ash exclaimed as soon as Gary came down the stairs.

" Your so cheery this morning, why is that?" Gary asked curiously.

" I didn't have a nightmare last night! For the first time since-" He stopped and took a deep breath," _They _died I've had nightmares every time I slept, but last night I had a dream! An actual dream! It was so... so sirene." Ash smiled.

" Oh really? Why do you suppose that happened?" Gary smirked.

" Ummm... I think..." Ash looked away to hide his bright red face," It was you."

" Is _that _why you gave me that pet name?" Gary asked.

" No, I just thought it would annoy you." Ash explained," Now let's go out to eat already, I'm starved!"

" Okay." Gary agreed.

So they left in Gary's car to _Benny's_. At _Benny's _they sat and ordered their food. They happily ate and then left, but when they got in the car it wouldn't start.

" Shit! The car won't start! I'll have to call someone to tow it." Gary said, angerily.

" It's alright, the house is within walking distance. _*gasp* _Wait, don't tell me the famous Gary Oak is too lazy to walk!" Ash said sarcastically, grinning.

" NO. We can walk let's start walking RIGHT NOW." Gary replied.

" 'kay." Ash said happily.

They walked down the cracked sidewalk and past a bridge. They were about half way, when something happened.

_" Hey wanna go have some fun, girlie?" _A thug from an alley nearby said in a slurred tone.

_" Yeah, we could have a real good time. Just come back to our place." _Came the second voice, which was more scratchy sounding and slurred than the other.

" N-no, I don't want to. Just leave me alone!" pleaded a girl's voice.

Ash looked at Gary in concern when they passed the dirty alley way, " We're not just gonna ignore 'em are we?"

" No. We should help." Gary said. Ash nodded and they headed back over to the alley.

" Hey! Scumbags!" Gary yelled.

" Leave her alone!" Ash yelled, too.

_" Oh, yeah? And what are you two pipsqueaks gonna do about it?" _ The first man said. He was a pretty big man but just by looking at him you could tell he was a sleeze.

_" Just try and stop us." _The other man said. He was significally skinnier than the other male and scruffy looking, like a poochyena.

Ash and Gary looked at eachother and nodded. Gary sent out Umbreon and Ash sent out Pikachu.

" Shadow ball!", " Thunderbolt!" They both said in unision.

The two mean collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

" Are you okay, miss?" Gary asked approaching the girl.

" Yes, I'm fine. Thank you...uh?" The girl said.

" Gary, Gary Oak. The kid with the black hair next to me is Ash Ketchum." Gary smiled.

" Well thank you, Gary and Ash. My name is Noel Slights. Pleasure to meet you two." Noel said.

" The pleasure is all mine." Gary said kissing her hand.

Ash looking a bit jealus cut in, " What are you doing here anyway, Noel?"

" I have nowhere to stay and I'm searching for someone. Actually, two someones." She replied.

" Well you can stay with us, for a while." Ash offered.

" Oh no, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a bother." She denied.

" No worries." Ash said with a smile.

Noel nodded and they decided to take her shopping since she didn't have any clothes, except for a bunch of rags.

After they were done, she actually looked pretty.

Noel was albino. She had white hair that she kept up in a loose bun and bloody red eyes. She had pale pink lips and palish skin. Her cheeks were rosey, which matched her outfit. She wore a red t-shirt, that had a black heart on it, which had crimson blood streaming down it. She wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt under her red t-shirt with skin tight black skinnys. Her shoes were a pair of black converse.

" Thank you guys so much! I can't believe how incredibly nice you guys are being to me!~" Noel exclaimed happily.

' There's something strange about those blood red eyes of hers...' Ash thought, ' And she has white hair, too. It's odd.'

" No problem." Ash said, " Noel! How did you end up out on the streets and who are you looking for?"

" How I ended up on the streets was I didn't have any money left to spare, because my family rejected me and pushed me out onto the streets. I'm looking for two people." Noel replied.

" But your the same age as me how could your parents do that to you and who are the two people you're looking for?" Ash asked curiously.

" You sure ar nosey, but I guess you have the right to know. My family pushed me out because I was too different. I was a freak compared to everyone else and they didn't want to be seen with me so they got deserted me. And I'm the people I'm looking for are going to save the world." As Noel was talking you could see the distant look in her eyes.

" Oh... But how do you know the two you're looking for are going to save the world and how will you know it's them?" Ash asked, staring intently.

"... I don't know, but I think I know who they are. I still have to confirm it, though." Noel answered.

" Who? Who!" Ash asked relentlessly.

" It's none of your concern!" Noel answered, annoyed.

" Hmph..." Ash scowled.

" You guys are hopeless. Let's just go home before you attack eachother." Gary said breaking the silence.

" With her!" Ash said outraged.

" Well you did say, _'Oh you can stay with us, NOEL!'_ " Gary said in a mocking voice.

" Tch... So _she's _obviously not interested!" Ash replied, beaten.

" Yes I am!" Noel protested, " I need a place to stay! And you promised!"

" *sigh* Okay, just stop staring at me like that! Your making me uncomfortable!" Ash agreed.

" Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Noel jumped with glee.

So they all went to Ash's house ( which used to be his mother's ) and settled in. Ash stayed in his mother's old room, Gary got Ash's room and Noel got the guest bedroom.

" _Wooooooooww_... A whole room all to myself." The white haired girl gazed in awe at the bedroom.

" What you've never had you own room before?" Gary asked from the doorway.

" Nope! Never." Noel answered.

" Well, now you do." Gary said leisurely.

" Hmmm... I find it strange that you let someone you _just _out on the streets, into your house. Why'd you let me?" Noel asked.

" I dunno... I guess I just had this feeling about you, like I could trust you. That and the fact that you were so in need." Gary answered, " Well, I'll leave you to get settled."

" I see... Thank you." She said just before closing the door.

" I think I've found what I've been looking for..." Noel smirked, her blood red eyes gleaming.

**ME: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A cliff hanger perhaps? Is she evil or good? Find out next time on **_**The Adventures of: Ash Ketchum! Can I really be a Hero?**_

**Ash: Yes I can!**

**ME: Suurre... Well R&R! B-bye!**


	5. Their Future

**ME: Whooo! Chapter number FIVE! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't ask!**

**Chapter 5: Their Future**

" Mnnn...Ngh... Turn off the lights..." Ash groaned.

Ash rubbed his eyes and opened them to his curtains open, and the sun shining in his eyes. He got up, took a shower, changed, and went to awake Gary.

* knock, knock *

" Whaaaaaat...?" Gary moaned from inside the room.

" Wake up! It's time for breakfast." Ash yelled. He walked over to the next room, which was now Noel's and knocked on the door.

* knock, knock *

" Hey! Noel, you up?" He yelled, when no one answered, he finally opened the door. When he opened it, he found that it was empty of the girl.

" Where could she be?" Ash murmured, while walking back to Gary's room.

" Hey! Have you seen Noel at all this morning, Gary?" Ash talked through the door.

" Nope." Gary replied.

Then Ash smelled something simply divine. He followed the fragrance down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was surprised a the sight he saw when coming into the kitchen. The table was set with plates, spoons, forks, knives, and napkins. With a vase in the center of the table, which was filled with irises, making the room smell of flowers and fresh home cooking. It was simply wonderful.

" Whoooooaa..." Ash said, his eyes half lidded, and it looked almost as if he was hypnotized.

" Oh! Hello Ash, good morning. How did you sleep?" Noel said snapping Ash out of his trance.

" Oh... I slept well.. Is that french toast?" Ash said drooling.

" Why yes it is, and I made eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, and waffles. Sorry, I didn't know what you guys liked so I made them all." Noel giggled.

" I thought you lived out on the streets though?" Ash said, scooping one of everything onto his plate.

" Yeah, but before I was kicked out I would cook with my mom, so I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself." She replied.

" I'll say!" Ash said, plowing the scrumptious food into his mouth.

Gary soon came downstairs to find his plate filled and the food still warm.

" Dig in." Noel offered.

" Sure! Did you make this all yourself?" Gary asked, eating.

" Yup!~" Noel laughed happily.

_**/After Breakfast/**_

" Well, I'm going out for a bit." Noel said walking out the door.

" Wait! You don't have anything to protect yourself with!" Ash yelled.

" I'll be fine." Noel replied and shut the door behind her.

" . . ." Ash and Gary were silent.

" Let's take our pokemon out! We can train like old times and have a good old fashion pokemon battle!" Ash told Gary, his hazel eyes glittering with excitement.

" Okay! Umbreon could use the practice." Gary agreed and they went to find their pokemon, who were wondering around the house. Then they met at the door with them and left. They went into a nearby forest. Little did they know someone or something was following close behind...

After a while of walking throught the thick forest the boys stopped to rest at a tree.

Ash looked at Gary all of a sudden and he burst into laughter.

" What are you laughing at!" Gary said, discomforted.

" Y-you have a pidgey on your head!" Ash said laughing louder.

Gary shook his head and waved his arms frantically, unfortunately making Ash laugh harder.

" No...! No, stop! Your just making it worse! Ah! My stomach... It hurts! Stop making me laugh so hard!" Ash laughed.

" Is it gone!" Gary yelled.

" Ahhhhh... Yeah it's gone." Ash finally stopped laughing.

Gary stared at Ash, angry and finally said, " Ash Ketchum, I challenger you to a pokemon battle!"

" Your on." Ash said confident.

They got up and called out their only pokemon, Umbreon and Pikachu.

_**/Half hour later/ **_

_**(sorry too lazy to make a pokemon battle)**_

Pikachu and Umbreon were lying on the ground- both fainted.

" Pikachu are you okay!" Ash ran to his pokemon's side, as Gary did the same with his.

" Good fight." Gary said shaking Ash's hand.

" Yeah, Umbroen was great." Ash said.

_**/Inside a bush/**_

" Heheheh... They are the ones! I knew it! The passion and care for their pokemon in that battle proves it! I just have to approach them..." The sillohuette mumbled to itself.

_**/Back at the house/**_

" I wonder where Noel ran off to?" Ash said walking around the house.

" Ash!" Gary yelled from the back yard.

" What is it!" Ash said running towards Gary.

" There's... an absol in your yard..." Gary said staring at the snow white pokemon.

" Don't they only come around when there's a disaster?" Ash said, at Gary's side.

" Yes, that is correct, Ash." The absol spoke.

"... That absol just talked!" Ash screamed.

" What are you!" Gary screamed.

" Oh, do you not recognize me?" The absol said.

"... No." Gary and Ash both said.

" Doesn't surprise me, but can you guess?" The absol asked.

" Uhhhh... Sorry I don't know any talking absols." Ash said.

The absol chuckled, " Forget it. I have to tell you something very urgent." the absol said, very serious, " I'm here to tell you that the world is going to end unless you two stop it from happening."

" What!" Ash and Gary yelled in unison.

" Yes... It is your destiny, but I am not sure myself, what it is your saving the world from what you are supposed to fight. Either way I shall accompany you two on your journey to help stop whatever it is your fighting." The absol spoke.

" But... Are you sure it's us." Ash asked hopefully.

" Yes, I'm positive." the absol said, " I've been monitoring you two for a while now and I'm sure it's you two. I confirmed my suspician earlier today as I saw you two battle. The passion and care you have for pokemon proves it!"

"...Wait... I know who you are!" Ash said looking carefully at the absol, " Your Noel! I could recognize those blood red eyes anywhere!"

"... You are correct, Ash. You figured it out. You really are the chosen one!" Noel hopped with glee, in her absol form.

Then all of a sudden the absol started to glow a bright white and they could see the form of an absol change to the form of a human girl. Then the blinding light stopped which revealed Noel in her human form, fully clothed. Gary stood in shock for a moment, at the conclusion Ash had come up with all on his own.

" Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, it's just I wasn't sure if you two were _the ones_." Noel said.

" Well... When is the world going to end?" The raven haired boy asked.

" I don't know, but when there's a disaster coming I can scense it." She said with a smile.

" Okay..." Ash said, turning to Gary, "...? Gary? Are you still alive?" He said waving his hand in front of the auburn haired boy's face.

" Yes..." Gary said, staring at Noel, " It's just.. So hard to believe... This is all your fault Ash!"

" What!" Ash said shocked.

" Yeah! If I had never met you at that stupid little bakery, this would've never happened! You and your depressing life and 'destiny' need to stay away from me!" Gary yelled.

" . . . . ."

" Well your the one who went happy-go-lucky and decided you wanted to come to my place!" Ash yelled back.

" Your the one who said ' It's my mom's birthday! Come with me Garrrrry!~' " Gary yelled, his face red from his anger.

" Well... Well..." Ash said trying to find words.

" Ha! See! You can't deny it! You know I'm right! You cause nothing but bad luck and _**death **_to all-" Gary was cut off when he was slapped in the face.

" W-what the hell!" He screamed, one hand cupping his beat red cheek.

" Shut your trap! You have no right to talk to him like that! Leave him be!" Noel said, her eyes blazing out of her rage. She turned to Ash who was now crying.

Noel hugged him and said, " There, there. Gary's just being... Well, Gary."

Ash pushed Noel off him and gave Gary a hateful glare that was also full of sorrow. Then he ran off into the streets.

" . . ."

Noel turned back to Gary and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, " What's wrong with you!" Noel started, " I can't believe the way you let loose on poor Ash! The let him run off into the streets! This is outragous! You two can't save the world together if you can't even get along! The world is doomed, I tell you! _**DOOMED...!**_" Noel then lifted up one of her arms appearing to about to punch the auburned haired boy, " I'm going to-!" She was caught off guard by the sudden shake of the earth.

" An earthquake!" Gary yelled.

" It has begun..." Noel said letting go of Gary and staring at the chaotic streets as the earth shook and cracked under her feet. Her red eyes pulsing.

**ME: Chapter 5 everyone! * bows * The next one comes out as soon as I write it! I have a DA account if any of you want to see Noel as I drew her! The account is 'disgaea687'! Well, that's all I have to say! Until next time, R&R!**


	6. Do you still remember?

**ME: Six! OMG! But sorry it took me so long to get this one out! I've just been so busy lately!**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own pokemon.**

**Chapter 6: Do you still remember?**

Gary and Noel ran into the streets, searching for Ash.

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Came the scream of a little girl. The girl was very young and she screamed out of fear for her own life, as she scurried through the streets.

" No! Look out!" Gary yelled at the little girl, but it was too late. A building collapsed over her, with her terrible screams still echoing in Gary's head. Then he looked at Noel, in terror.

" 'Tis a shame... To die so young." She said, perfectly calm.

" How can you stay so calm! We have to help her!" Gary said, running over to the rubble that was left of the building. He started digging, looking for the girl. He eventually found her, but what he found was not a little girl anymore. Instead it was just gallons of blood splattered against the bricks and stones and a mangled heap of flesh. But beside the heap, which utterly disgusted Gary to no end, was a teddy bear. The teddy bear was so simple with it's soft fur and the only thing that distracted him was the specs of blood that covered the cute bear. The bear was a tan color, and quite furry. It had cute brown button eyes and a black button nose. The bear had appeared to have belonged to the girl and it brought back memories. The memories rushed back into Gary's head like a hurricane on the Gulf of Mexico. Gary then, picked up the teddy bear and stared at it for a short while, before realizing where he was at and what he had to do.

He finally said, " We have to find Ash, before something happens to him." Then Gary carefully set the bear on the ground next to the heap and put his jacket over the bloody mess.

" It's about time!" Noel said licking her paw adorably, in her absol form," Do you have _anything _that belongs to Ash? Like a momento or something?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

" Why?" Gary replied.

" I can sniff it and track _that boy _down." Noel answered, anxiously.

" Okay... Ummm..." He said, digging through his pockets. 'That boy?' he thought. He then pulled out a little silver heart shaped locket," He gave this to me when we were little. I never wear it because I'd be emabarrassed if Ash saw it."

" Okay, no need for your lifes story." She said, chrotting over to the locket in Gary's hand, and sniffing it. Then she looked up at him with a grin and said, " You are by far, the poorest excuse for a man, that I have ever seen."

" W-what!" Gary said, easily offened.

Noel giggled and then took the locket in her mouth and ran off.

" Hey! Wait!" Gary yelled after her, avoiding the falling debris.

" I got his scent! This way!" Noel said sniffing and then sprinting down a dark alley and into an old wine cellar. They then found Ash curled up in a ball, in the corner of the room.

" Hold out your hand." The snow-white pokemon told Gary. He obeyed and held out his hand to the anxious pokemon. She then dropped the locket from her mouth and into his palm and then nudged it closed. Then she got behind him and pushed Gary towards the corner with her front feet. Then she said," Go make him feel better. Use the locket. And apologize, too." She whispered.

Gary looked confused, then seemed to understand, then he walked over to the little raven haired ball in the corner. He knealed down and whispered something to Ash.

Ash quickly looked up, startled, " W-what do you want!"

" I just wanted to say..." Gary breathed in before he continued," I'm sorry. I...I was a jerk and I want us to be friends like we were when we were little." The auburn haired boy said, holding out the opened locket.

Inside the locket, could be found two boys. They were both very young and quite adorable. One had auburn hair and his name was Gary Oak. The other had raven-black hair and his name was Ash Ketchum. At first the children were almost unrecognizable to Ash. Then he remembered _everything_. Ash was staring at the locket, in shock," You still have it..?"

" Of course I still have it! I could never get rid of such a thing!" Gary replied.

Ash looked at Gary, touched at the fact that he remembered, after all the years they weren't even friends, but instead rivals.

" So... Do you forgive me?" Gary said, hopefully.

" Yes..." Ash said, and with that Gary's face lit up," But only because we have to save the world!" Ash said, getting up and with that Gary's face drooped a bit. Gary put the silver locket necklace on around his neck and grinned at Ash. Ash smiled and they made their way towards Noel. But suddenly the earth shook with a terrible roar.

" C'mon idiots, we have to hurry!" Noel said, running out of the cellar," I can sense where it's coming from. This way!"

They ran all across the town and into a forest, until finally they reached a small shrine. Although, the shrine was nothing but an ivy covered hut.

" Why in the world would you lead us here of all places! I think you lead us _away _from them, you stupid mutt!" Gary yelled at Noel, frustrated.

" Who you callin' a mutt!" Noel growled. Then suddenly she turned to the hut," Be quiet, or _they'll _hear you."

Noel crept silently to the door of the hut and peeked in. She then gasped and backed away from the door hesitantly.

" Th-they have celebi!" She squeaked.

" What!" Gary and Ash both said.

" _That _explains why the earth is shaking so much. They're messing with time and space. The earth can't handle that much presssure!" Noel explained," We have to-" Just as Noel was about to say something two large men burst through the shrine doors.

" Hey! You kids shouldn't be messing around out here! Scat!" One of the men said, in a low-deep voice.

" Henchmen!" Noel said, growling furiously.

" Talking pokemon, eh?" One said.

" The Boss will _love _this." The said, smirking evilly.

" Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and sent an electrifying bolt, hitting the two men. The two men stood, like nothing was happening at all.

" Is that all you got?" They chuckled.

' This is so annoying!' Noel thought. Then she lept from the ground straight towards that men and landed on their shoulders. Then she swung at them with all her might and ripped the flesh straight from their faces and onto the ground. She clawed at them, as they struggled to get her off and the only thing you could hear was the terrible screams of the men in pain before them. The screams and the blood were all too much for the poor raven haired boy.

" Stop! Noel, stop!" Ash yelled.

Noel jumped off the men, startled and the men collapsed to the ground, dead. Noel sat on the ground and licked at her claws, cleaning off the crimson liquid and pebbles of tissue, that had come off the men's meaty faces.

Then she stopped and said, " We must help celebi now, before the earth crumbles into a heap of nothing."

Noel ran into the hut and the two boys followed. They then saw three people. There were two men and a girl. One of the men were quite old and had white hair and the other man was young, but he had brown hair. The girl was young also, but she had red hair. Ash and Gary stood, mouthes gaping and their eyes wide with disbelief.

Ash stepped forward," Could it be?"

" Ash!" the red head said running over to the raven haired boy.

" M-misty!" Ash said, utterly confused," It couldn't be you! I saw your corpse! I was at your funeral!"

" But it really is me..." Misty said, grinning.

" How...?" Ash asked.

" I don't know. A man brought me back from the dead but I really don't know how... Or why..." Misty explained.

" But-!" Ash was quieted by the lips of the red head against his.

' Argh... Dammit!' Gary thought, angerly.

' What's going on?' Ash thought. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and their lips seperated. Ash let out a ylp and then he heard the voice of his 'friend'," What's wrong Ash? Can't take a knife int the back?" Misty said grinning and laughing madly.

" Now that's what I call a _backstabber!_" Noel chuckled, and quickly sunk her teeth into the young girl's neck. She screamed in agony and thrashed about, like a trapped animal.

The two men 'Brock and Professor Oak' hastily ran to 'Misty's' aid. Then Noel bit down hard one last time, breaking the young girl's neck with a loud _'crack!' _Noel then realeased her from her tight grip and let her fall to the ground.

" What are you doing, you fools! Go help celebi!" Noel yelled at the two horrorifyed boys," I'll hold them off now, **GO**!"

" But Gramps..." Gary murmured, his eyes fixed on the old man.

" You should be worrying about Ash! Just GO!" Noel said, tackling the old man.

Ash grabbed Gary's wrist," They aren't who you they are... Not anymore." Ash said, tugging Gary.

" But... Why?" Gary said, following Ash.

" I don't know, Gary. I just don't know." Ash said, walking.

Gary looked at Ash worried then they dashed into next room, to find a young man, who looked the age of Gary and Ash. His hair was very vibrant violet. His hair was short and raggady and he was wearing a long black cloak. So they couldn't see any part of his body, except for his face. Although, there was one thing about him that really stood out. _His eyes. _His eyes were black, they looked almost as they were black holes in the middle of his eyes. But there was a shine to them, that showed. He also had something in his hand which gleamed the brightest of lights. On the table next to him, there was a _little green pokemon_.

" Celebi!" Ash said, trying to find the table, but the light was too blinding.

Then a low chuckle unearthed from the violet haired boy," Are you two the _chosen ones_, I've been hearing so much about?"

Then the light stopped and the room dimmed until it was completely dark. The two young boys couldn't see anything, just pure darkness. Then they suddenly heard the voice of the violet haired boy once again.

" Oh, Ash... I'm sorry for killing your beloved friends. They were just so annoying. But I was really after you... They got in the way, but I think it worked out better this way!" the voice said mockingly. The voice rang in Ash's ears.

' It was him? He was after me?' Ash thought.

" Yes, I was after you." The voice said, as if answering his question," But your worthless friends tried to stop me. So I thought it would be better to get rid of the ones he loves, right? So I killed them and you weren't there to stop me. Not there to _save _them."

" Shut up!" Ash screamed.

" So then I tortured them, in the most horrible ways. They screamed and screamed, but their little savior didn't come." the voice continued," Oh, but let's not forget your mother. She begged and pleaded for me not to kill you, so I offered her a deal. The deal was if she let me kill her, you would live. But the woman was blind and accepted my offer, without thinking it through. There was the fact that I could let you live for a while and _then kill you_. What a fool she was!"

" I said, SHUT UP!" Ash screamed. Then he felt someone grab his arm and then they said," It's okay, Ash. He's just messing with you. There's nothing to be afraid of, so calm down." It was Gary's voice. Ash could tell by how soothing it was.

" But..." Ash whispered, he sounded as if he was crying.

" Oh, Gary. I almost forgot about you. Are you here to comfort your rival? Or perhaps he's your 'friend' now? Oh, wait, I got it! Ash is your _lover_, right?" the voice said, almost in a mocking tone.

Eventhough it was pitchblack, you could almost see the bright blush, Gary had on his face.

" No! He's my... friend!" Gary defended.

" Oh, your grandfather would be so ashamed of you, if he knew you were _in love _with another male! Oh, wait! Why don't I just go and tell him now!" the voice giggled.

" I can't! He's... dead!" Gary yelled.

" Oh, no he isn't! You silly boy! He's alive you see!" the voice said, as a light shone down on an old man in a lab coat. His eyes were blood thirsty and he had a terrible grin on his face.

" No... It can't be..." Gary said in disbeleif," It's not him!"

The laughter of the voice came once again," Of course it-" the voice stopped when it saw, or heard the _"crunch" _of an absol biting into the old man's head.

The absol let go and watched the old man fall to the ground.

" Eck! Yuck! Artificial blood is the worst!" the absol said, disgusted.

" You... talked?" the voice said, shocked.

" Yup! Now where are you!" the absol growled, with distaste.

" Capture her!" the voice yelled.

" What!" the absol yelled confused, as a large steel cage landed on top of her.

" Noel!" the two boys screamed.

Then Ash let out a yelp, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

Just then Gary felt the abscense of his little raven haired companion and stood confused.

" Gary, help!" he could hear Ash's screams.

" Go! Save him!" Noel yelled from her cage.

Those words were all he needed, and he dashed through the darkness, towards the helpless screams.

_' I'm coming, Ash! Hold on!'_

**ME: *cries* I love how demonic I am! Well, that's all I have to say! Until next time! R&R!**


	7. Be my savior

**ME: 7! I can't believe I've made it this far, but here's a bit of a spoiler: There will be a lot of new characters added! By the way this Chappie is from Gary's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon! What. So. Ever.**

**Chapter 7: Be my savior**

_*Gary's POV*_

It was dark... But I kept going, heading towards those screams... The screams that were calling for _me_, to save them.

So I ran. That's all I could do... I ran and I ran, but it seemed as if I was getting no where. The screams slowly faded... They quieted into the darkness of the _forgotten shrine_...

_I'm so sorry, Ash._

I stopped when I couldn't hear the screams anymore. I turned and frantically looked for for anything. A sign of where he might be... All I could see was the dark hollowness of the shrine. All I could _hear _were the creaking of the old wood underneath my feet as I kept running. I stopped...

_I'm all alone._

Just as I had wished for... To be alone.

_**No.**_

I'm **not **alone. I have only three friends left in this world... I can't even protect the one I care for most... I have to find him...

Ash...

Noel...

Umbreon...

_... That's right! I have Umbreon!_

I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the poke ball. I threw it and out popped my little friend.

" Umbreon! I need you to help me get outta here! Where's the door?" I said, remembering Umbreon could see in the dark.

Umbreon bit my pant's leg and guided me through the darkness until we reached a door.

I quickly found the handle and opened the door up. When I gazed outside I thought I would be happy to see light... But I wasn't.

_Oh no...!_

It had looked as if a tornado and an earthquake had happened all at once. The earth was cracked and the trees were crushed into mere twigs.

_This isn't good._

Then suddenly I heard the rumbling of a truck. I turned to see people throwing Ash and Pikachu into the back of a large red truck.

I quickly picked up Umbreon and ran towards the truck. The truck started and just as it was about to leave... I threw Umbreon at the truck.

" SHADOW BALL!"

The truck flipped onto it's side from the impact and I could hear screaming coming from the truck. I dashed over to the truck and opened the back, and there, lying in the back, was Ash.

I smiled, seeing him safe was all I needed to be happy. But he wasn't out of danger yet. I had to get him out of here.

Ash was out cold, probably from when the car flipped over. I smiled at his adorable sleeping face and dragged him out of the truck.

_Ow!_

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, starring up at a girl who looked Ash's age. She had chestnut hair and hypnotic blue eyes. Her hair was probably shoulder length but it was tied back in a short ponytail that reached almost to her spine. Although, I thought she was kinda cute. She wore a long black cloak, the same as that purple haired guy.

_Who is she?_

" What are you doing here? And what do you want with my Dimitri's toy?" the girl said, in kind of a country accent.

_Dimitri's toy? Does she mean Ash? Who's Dimitri?_

" Um... That's my friend." I said.

" Oh! I know who you are!" she exclaimed," Your my Dimitri's other toy! Yeah! He said there were two of you! Oh, he'll be so proud of me when I bring both of you to him!"

" Wait...? You don't mean Dimitri is the guy with purple hair, do you?" I said, realising who she was talking about.

" Oh, ho, ho. So you've met him?" she asked.

" Sure, you could say that. Hey cutie, what's your name anyway?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

" Oh, lil' ol' me? My name's Vixen. Pleased to meet y-" she stopped when I tripped her and she fell with a _"thud"_.

" Why you...!" she said, furiously.

Then she got up, in the blink of an eye, and picked up Ash.

" You want him so badly! Then come get him!" Vixen said, running off.

I was just as angry as she was, but something occured to me...

_She didn't take Pikachu._

I got up and dug through the truck and eventually found Pikachu in a little cage in the back.

_Pikachu can lead me to Ash._

I found the keys and unlocked the cage, to let the furry beast out.

" I need you to help me find, Ash! He's in big trouble!" I said, not realising how lame that sounded.

The beast nodded and jumped out the window and started to run off.

" Hey, wait!" I yelled after the beast.

I followed Pikachu farther through the forest and into an abandoned warehouse.

" Are you sure we're in the right place?" I said, questioningly.

" Pika!" Pikachu said frustrated.

_Where are you!_

" Oh, ho, ho! So you've found my lil' hide out, have you?" a voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

" Show yourself!" I yelled.

" Fiesty aren't we? Well, okay! Only 'cuz you insisted!" the voice giggled.

Then Vixen appeared from the shadows in her long dark cloak.

_Where's Ash?_

" What's that look for? Oh, no! Your not upset with me are you?" Vixen pursed her lips, mockingly as she talked.

" Where's Ash?" I said, getting angry.

" Hmph... Why do you care?" Vixen pouted.

" Because he's my friend! Now tell me or-"

" Or what? You'll skin me? You can't intimidate me!" Vixen interuppted me.

" _I'll Kill Dimitri_." I said, my face bland.

" Y-you'll what...? Y-you can't kill Dimitri!" Vixen trembled.

" Oh of course _I _can't, but my friend can. You see she's an absol, who loves _blood_. She'd cut him slowly and painfully with her claws, just to hear him scream." I said, trying to mess with her.

" No, you can't! Don't kill him! Please!" Vixen bellowed, and then she finally broke down in tears.

"..."

" I won't kill him if you give me Ash." I said, bluntly.

" O-okay... You promise?" Vixen said, her eyes teary and red. And her nose runny from crying so much.

" I promise." I said sincerely, with a smile.

" Okay, I'll go get him." then she ran off somewhere in the warehouse.

_**/10 minutes later/**_

"..."

_She tricked me!_

As I realised what just happened, I ran off towards the direction I saw her go.

Then I found a room and my heart raced. I opened the door and what I saw was even worse than I expected...

**ME: Sorry it's so short! I wanted a cliff hangar... C:**

**R&R! Thanks!**


	8. Do I truly love him?

**ME: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! But it's chapter 8 so be happy my very few fans of this story! This time the POV is normal, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? "I don't own pokemon!"**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8: Do I truly love him?**_

. . . .

'_What the hell' _Gary thought.

The room was _completely pink._ There was furry pink wallpaper and a fluffy hot pink floor. With a 'cutesy' white table in the middle of the room with a large, flowery, pale pink doily laid across it. The table had about five small white chairs, with velvet pink cushions. There was a bed in the back corner of the room and of course it was also a very vibrant pink, with laced pillows and frilly blankets, but the bed was a bit smaller than the average bed size.

Gary looked in horror at the room and then he notice the four eyes staring at him.

". . . ?"

At the table, sat three stuffed animals and Vixen was also sitting in the chair next to them. There was a tea pot and tea cups placed all over the table. Then Gary realized Ash was also sitting at the table with Vixen and the stuffed animals.

"A-Ash?" Gary asked, still shocked at the sight of the horrid room.

"Oh, hey Gary!" Ash said happily, while getting up to greet his friend.

"Why are you having tea with _**her**_?" Gary asked, a bit angry, but relieved to see Ash was okay.

"Oh! This is fun! The tea is really sweet and so is Vixen! You should join us!" Ash said, grabbing Gary's hand and leading him over to the little table.

Gary flinched and pulled away from the innocent boy's grasp.

"W-what's wrong? You look angry. . ." Ash said, a tad scared.

Gary could see the fright in Ash's hazel eyes and those gorgeous frightened eyes actually made _him _feel like the bad guy.

"I-I'm sorry. . .But you need to stay away from that girl." the auburn haired boy said, pointing at the chestnut haired girl.

"But why?" the raven haired boy asked Gary, his eyes so full of sorrow.

"She is with that guy who killed you friends and mother. . . And my grandpa." Gary said, glaring at Vixen.

Ash gasped and turned to the girl, "Is it true? Your with that guy who killed them. . . ?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry Ash but I love that man and I will stay by his side no matter what. . . Even if he were to kill my friends. . ." Vixen said looking down, she looked ashamed of herself.

"Do you truly love him?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Why would you ask such a silly question such as that? Of course I do!" Vixen said.

"Oh really? What do you love most about him? How long have you known each other? Does he even know your birthday? What's his sign? What's his blood type? Do you guys even go on dates? Does he give you gifts? Do you guys do anything but killing with each other? Romantic things?" Ash threw questions out left and right.

"Umm. . . I love his hair. . . And the creepy methods he uses to kill people. . . We've known each other for about five years and I think he knows my birthday. . . His sign is a Scorpio and his blood type is AB. . ." Vixen rambled on.

"Stop right there! Did you say his blood type was _**AB**_?" Ash asked quickly.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Vixen was confused now.

"That SPELLS evil! Anyone with that blood type is evil! E-V-I-L!" Ash explained.

". . . My blood type is AB." Gary stated.

"_Exactly!_" Ash exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Gary yelled at Ash.

"Ohhhhhhh. . . I see now. Your right, Dimitri is evil. . ." Vixen said, understanding.

"It means your evil." Ash said gleefully.

"Am not!" Gary denied.

"Whatever gets you through the night, Hun." Ash teased with a smile.

"Grrrr. . ." Gary was _furious_. 'When did he become so high and mighty? I'll kick him right off his high horse and then he won't dare to get back on!' he thought.

"Well this is awkward. . ." Vixen stated.

"That's for sure." Ash smirked at Gary.

"I suggest a three-way-pokemon-battle!" Vixen declared.

"Sounds like a plan! You up for the challenge, _Gar-bear_?" Ash smirked.

"You bet I am!" Gary announced.

"Yeah! One pokemon each! Since you both only have one pokemon!" Vixen started, "Go Suicune!"

". . . !"

"What! You have _the _legendary pokemon Suicune!" Ash said shocked.

"Yeah. . . But I call him 'Stephen' " Vixen smiled.

'Stephen?' Gary and Ash thought.

"What are you guys waiting for! Let's get this party started!~" Vixen exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Um. . . Okay. Go Pikachu!" ash said, unsure.

"Yeah! Let's go Umbreon!" Gary said.

Both Pikachu and Umbreon stood out now.

". . . Let's take this outside, shall we?" Vixen suggested.

Once they were outside the battle commenced with water, thunder, and darkness clashing at every whip.

"Had enough. . .yet?" Ash said.

"No!" Gary denied.

"Oh really? I think your Umbreon has, though." Ash smirked.

"And so has your Pikachu." Gary stated, as Pikachu collapsed.

"Well, I win!" Vixen declared.

"No. Fair." Ash said, "So. . Um. . ."

'She's kind of creeping me out with that Cheshire grin. . .' Ash thought unsteadily.

"What is it, Ash? You look so worried." Vixen said, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

". . .Um, are you okay Vixen?" Ash said, a bit frightened.

"Of course I am! Dimitri will love me now if I catch you two!" Vixen said happily.

"W-what?" Ash said, utterly shocked.

"Oh you didn't know I was playing you two? Here lemme explain. I figured 'act sweet and they'll let their guard down' right? Then since you guys were so heated up I decided to take out your meddlesome pokemon." she smirked.

"N-no way." Ash said, in disbelief.

"Damn. . . ! I let my guard down. . ." Gary said. 'I can't believe I let myself get caught up in all of this and then I even forgot what I was here for!' he though angrily.

"Now, Suicune give them a good beating! But just enough to knock them cold!" Vixen commanded.

Then there was a sudden flash of light.

"Arghhhh. . . !"

* * *

**ME: heh heh. . . R&R! Thank you!**


	9. Soul

**ME: Sorry this took way too long to make because of my ISATs and my computer dying on me. Then next thing I knew Fanfiction wouldn't let me update chapters! Why is my life so tragic! Well this is the ninth chapter so be grateful that I didn't give up on it like other people would have. The tenth one will come out the day after I post this so look forward to it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I would like to though. **

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Soul**_

The light shone brightly then quickly vanished leaving behind a light mist. The mist thinned out revealing a dog. It wasn't a dog perhaps, but a Pokémon that resembled a dog. The Pokémon had a light gray underbelly and the rest of its body, besides its parts of it's face, was black. It had red eyes, or was supposed to. The Pokémon had one red eye and the other was white and it looked as if it was blind it that eye. The dog Pokémon stood, hovering over the young girl that had originally had plotted for Ash and Gary's demise, but she was the one defeated in their place. The "legendary" dog Pokémon Suicune was lying on the ground next to its master and then it suddenly changed, to reveal its true form. A ditto. The purple blob flattened its body and turned into a shining red light, returning to its poké ball.

Ash and Gary stared blankly at the charcoal furred beast.

"Um. . . You're on our side, right?" Gary asked, taking the chance of being beaten as well, like Vixen.

"I'm not on anyone's side." The Pokémon snarled.

"G-Gary. . . This Pokémon can talk just like Noel." Ash said, astonished.

"There are others whom can speak in Pokémon form?" the beast questioned.

"Um. . ." Gary hesitated to answer, but Ash didn't.

"Yeah! She's an absol that talks and she can transform into a human and she told us we're the '_chosen ones_' and she helped us and she craves blood _and _she's a really good cook!" Ash exclaimed quickly, sounding like an excited toddler.

"Oh, really now? So where is this 'Noel'?" the black Pokémon sneered.

". . . She. . She was captured." Ash said, looking extremely guilty.

"Ha! A Pokémon with such abilities shouldn't be captured so easily! How pitiful!" the Pokémon snickered.

"Pitiful, you say! She could get rid of you in a heartbeat!" Ash countered.

Gary looked at Ash in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Tch. I do not believe in such nonsense. Anyway. You two owe me for saving your sorry asses." The Pokémon smirked.

"We didn't ask you to save us! So why should we?" Ash said a little more upset than he should be.

"Ha! If I hadn't come you two would've been knocked cold and taken to that facility where they eliminate their pursuers! You should be grateful!" the Pokémon said, angered.

"I. . . F-fine. We'll do whatever you say. . ." Ash gave in, realizing the dog was right and loosing his fighting spirit.

"Good. Now, first order of business, find me something to eat!" the Pokémon demanded.

"Um, sure. But first we should introduce ourselves, I'm Ash and this is my . . . friend. Gary. And your name is . . .?" Ash said, hesitant.

"The names' Soul and now that you've introduced yourselves, get to it! Chop, Chop!" the Pokémon commanded.

"V-very well." Ash said nervously, scurrying away to attend to his master's orders.

Soul turned his head towards Gary, staring intently. Gary shivered as he looked into the Pokémon's ice cold eyes.

"So. . . Is that white eye blind or something?" Gary said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in.

"No. Why is there something wrong with my eye?" Soul said, obviously angered at the stupid question.

"Well, one of your eyes are red like a normal, um, mightyena? But the other is white, as if it you were blind in that eye." Gary answered awkwardly.

"WHAT?" he seemed quite shocked at the answer he received, as it he wasn't even aware of the white eye.

"Y-yeah. I'm not lying! So did you just not _know_ that one of your eyes were blind or somethi-?" Gary stopped. Soul had dashed off before he could finish what he was saying, "Keep an eye on that girl!" He ran into the bedroom where Ash and Vixen had had their tea party and almost immediately found a mirror. Soul looked in the mirror, examining his white eye, completely and utterly confused as of what had happened to it.

"What the. . ." Soul mumbled looking at it. He could see clearly out of the eye but the eye was white and looked blind, he had no idea of what happened to it.

"SOUL!"

"AH-!" Soul screeched and 'POOF!~'.

"'Poof'?" Ash questioned. A puff of smoke had formed when Soul screeched; all Ash could see was a cloud of smoke formed by the mirror, "S-Soul?"

"WHAT!" a boy stood-naked-in front of the mirror not only was Soul missing but he looked as if he _was _Soul, which frankly he is.

"$&-!" Ash screamed his face a deep red after seeing some random boy naked in front of him.

"W-what!" the boy yelled confused trying to avoid all of the things being flung at him, by Ash. 'Why am I having so much trouble dodging these!' he thought, then almost instantly he realized he was human. 'OH GOD. I'VE ONLY EVER TURNED HUMAN ONCE AND, AND. . .! NOW THEY'RE GONNA THINK I'M SOME PERV! DAMMIT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WALK ON TWO LEGS LET ALONE HOW TO _ACTUALLY _PUT ON CLOTHES! SHIT, WHAT'LL I DOOOO!' he thought frantically.

"Wh-who are you! Why are you here! Where's Soul! What did you do with him!" Ash screamed angrily as he continued throwing whatever was within his reach at the confused boy.

"I AM Soul! Only in human form! You startled me so I transfo-" he managed to say before getting hit in the head with a hairbrush.

". . . O-oh, that explains a lot." Ash said, "Sorry. . . Ha ha haa." Ash laughed nervously, mainly because of the death glare Soul was giving him.

"It's fine. Just find me some clothes and I'll make _that thing _get my food." Soul said trying not to kill the poor raven haired boy.

Ash stared at Soul for a bit admiring him, before he realized that he was still naked and quickly turned away and speeded off to get his master's clothes, his face tented a rosy shade of pink.

Almost immediately after Ash left Gary came dashing in yelling, "WHAT HAPPENED!" then he noticed the naked boy sitting on the ground. His reaction was vaguely the same as Ash's.

"WHAT THE HELL! SOME NAKED GUY ON THE GROUND!" Gary screamed, his face red just like Ash's.

"I'M SOUL! I'M SOUL, I'M SOUL, I'M SOUL!" Soul screamed like a child and went into a hissy fit.

'THIS GUY is that mightyena that was so mean and demanding earlier! NO WAY! It can't be!' Gary thought in denial.

"Okay. Okay! I believe you!" Gary said trying not to make him anymore upset than he already was.

'Come to think of it, he actually does look a lot younger than me and Ash. He looks maybe, um 14?' Gary thought curiously.

"I'm 15 years old, if that's what your thinking about." Soul said pouting, a tear still left in his fury-red eye, "Ash went to get me clothes so I think you should find the food or some means of transportation to get out of this place. But before that make sure you tie up that girl!"

Gary just stared at him, examining him to see if he truly is the age he says he is.

Soul in human form was quite skinny, with thin legs and arms. His hair was black with gray tips and he had black triangles under his eyes, just like he had in Pokémon form. He had the same red eye and white eye, but his eyes were bigger, more round in human form. His teeth were abnormally sharp and his nails were long, like a girl's. He didn't have any abs since he was so skinny and yet when he was a Pokémon he was so strong. His eyes sparkled and from Gary's eyes his body was a work of art.

"S-stop staring at me and get to work!" Soul commanded.

Gary came back to reality and ran off to attend to his duties.

"S-Soul. . ." Ash said peeking in from the door.

"WHAT?" Soul sounded a bit mad.

"I brought you clothes, but all I could find where pink skinnys and a bunch of girly blouses. . . And panties. . ." Ash said waiting for his punishment.

"I-it's fine. I'll wear these until we can get me better ones." Soul said snatching the clothes out of his delicate hands.

"Are you seriously going to wear the panties!" Ash said shocked.

"YES. . ." Soul replied annoyed.

"Well I'll give you some privacy." Ash said walking away.

"WAIT!" Soul grabbed Ash. But Soul can't walk well in his human form so he went tumbling to the ground on top of Ash.

Ash looked as if all the blood had rushed to his face to make it extremely bright red and the same goes for Soul. Soul lay on top of Ash in a _**very **_awkward silence. . . Until it was broken.

"Souuuuul, I found a-" Gary said walking in, then cutting himself off at the sight in front of him. His eye twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE. . .?" Gary grumbled, obviously furious.

"I fell." Soul replied simply, "And I don't know how to walk on two legs, or how to put on clothes. So get out so Ash can help me."

Soul saying that made a bomb go off inside Gary, "FINE." he left.

After he left, outside the door you could he him yelling and cursing.

"PFFFT." Ash laughed and helped Soul up, "So that's what you wanted? You could have just told me."

"Yeah, but know that we're alone, why don't I _not _put clothes on and you take yours off?" Soul whispered into Ash's ear.

"UH, UHM." Ash was speechless and panicking.

"I'll show you a good time don't worry." Soul said a sinister smirk across his face.

* * *

**ME: The next chapter will come out tomorrow so just wait one more day to see what happens! :D**

**And if you guys haven't noticed I tend to update when it gets dark. So check when it gets dark for the tenth chapter tomorrow! :**


	10. Forgetfulness

_**ME: VROOOM! Here comes the 10**__**th**__** chapter!~**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I don't own pokemon. :C**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Forgetfulness **_

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You. . .! You thought- PFFT! HAHAHAHA! You thought I would actually *snort* Do _that _with you! HAHAHAHAAAAAA! O-oh my god! I can't breathe! HAHAHAA. . .!" Soul laughed so hard he was crying.

Ash's face was red, not because he was embarrassed, but because he was _pissed_.

Ash whacked Soul on the back of the head and stomped out of the room.

The hit to the head quieted his incisive laughter, he was also very surprised at Ash's sudden anger.

'I don't understand him!' Soul pouted.

'What is his problem!' Ash though fuming, as he paced back and forth.

"What are you doing Ashy-boy?" Gary said sneaking up behind him. It obviously startled the poor boy, by the way he jumped a mile.

"Ah! Nothing. . ." Ash was still surprised.

"Hey what's wrong? Your face is all red." Gary questioned, edging closer.

"U-um, nothing. . ." Ash said, but what was on his mind was totally different.

'What happened between me and Soul must be kept a secret! I can't let Gary know that I actually believed something like that. . .! What if Gary did something like that to me, though. . .? What would I do?' Ash's face lit up even redder than before just thinking of it. It was even worse when he started imagining it, 'AH! What am I thinking! Ash, you can't be thinking such pervy thoughts!'

"Ash are you sure you don't have a cold or something?" Gary said, concerned.

"Y-Y-YES! I MEAN ITS NOT LIKE I WAS IMAGINING DOING _THAT_, WITH YOU OR ANYTHING! C'MON GARY YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! HAHAHAHAHAAA. . ." Ash laughed nervously.

"Oookay? The thought never even crossed my mind. But you know we need to get Soul and get outta here right?"

"Yeah. I'll go get him then we'll go."

Ash scampered back to the room to walk and see Soul wrapped in the clothes and with several things broken around the room.

"What happened in here!" Ash was shocked.

"I tried to put on clothes. Remind me never to do that again." Soul was flustered on the inside but remained cool and composed on the outside.

"Well I'll help you get dressed but then we need to leave. Gary found some means of transportation." Ash said, untangling Soul.

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

After about ten minutes of Ash wrestling the clothing, Ash managed to get them off undamaged and put them on Soul without any problems this time.

Then there was a sudden scream. . .

"Th-that sounded like Gary!" Ash yelled, running out to help his beloved friend. Ash came out and Gary was on the ground writhing in pain, "What happened Gary!"

"Uuugh. . .V-Vi-Vixen. . .Uuu. . .I must've forgotten to tie her up and she stabbed me. . ." Ash could see now the knife stabbed into Gary's stomach. There was blood all over the floor.

"Where's the 'means of transportation'! We need to get you to the hospital!" Ash was panicking.

"A truck. . .Just outside this warehouse. . ." Gary muttered.

Ash ran out of the warehouse and straight into the truck. 'Crap! No keys!' Ash thought angrily, 'I'll have Soul hotwire it!' With that Ash ran inside and grabbed Soul, dragging him out to where the truck was.

"WHAT!" Soul said, having not a clues as to what was going on.

"GARY IS DYING AND I NEED YOU TO HOTWIRE THIS CAR SO HE DOESN'T DIE!" Ash said shoving Soul into the car.

"Okay, okay!" Soul got the hint and started to do his thing. Meanwhile, Ash went back inside to get Gary.

"It's gonna be okay Gary. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise I'll get you to the hospital and that you'll live. Don't worry." Ash said those comforting words to Gary while he carried him,(princess style) to the car.

"Did you get it to work yet?"

"No not yet." Soul pouted under all the wires.

'Dammit! I can't afford to waste time here! Hold on Gary!' Ash thought waiting.

"Got it!~" Soul announced.

"Good." Ash got on the wheel and sped off in a random direction.

"Do you know where you're going!" Soul was scared by Ash's reckless driving.

"Of course! We're going to Gary's salvation!" Ash said.

'I can't afford to lose you, Gary. Not yet. You're the only one who knows the real me and we were best friends when we were little. Your amazing! I can't lose you! I need you too much! In fact I might even lo-' Ash's thoughts were cut off when they hit a tree.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!" Ash managed to climb out of the car. Luckily there was a girl nearby who saw it happen.

"S-save him. . .He c-can't die. . .I beg you. . ." Ash said, blood streaming from his mouth, down his chin.

"Don't worry. I will!" the girl said, running off to get help.

'Please help him! He can't die! Not yet!'

* * *

**ME: I did this kind of late so there might be a bunch of mistakes. Plus this chapters kinda short but oh well. But as promised, I updated the day after I posted the ninth one! R&R!~**


	11. IMPORTANT

_**This is VERY important**_

**ME: Hey guys, long time no see! I have an important announcement! This is now put on hiatus. :C I'm so sorry! But, since I'm a good girl, I shall tell you why(only because when someone tells me, "no" I have to know the reason). Anyway, this is going on hiatus because I was reading through it and I go, "Wow, was I really that cheesy?" and, "I can't believe I put that!" Plus, I can't even remember where my train of thought was going with this story! D: But I will give you some good news….. You ready for this? Okay….. I'm going to rewrite it! :D When I decided to put this on hiatus, I thought, 'Well, I can't just leave them to wonder, now can I?' because I hate it when people don't finish their story and they put it on hiatus. :C So I shall get my thoughts in order and rewrite the story better(hopefully) than what you have been reading. I'm going to write(type) the first few chapters this time before I even begin posting them. AND school has started once again, so when I start the rewrite it will only be updated on weekends unless I feel like updating on a weekday. **

**If you wanted to know what in the world I've been doing these past, um, f-five months….?:**

**1. Summer tortured me with its heat and my friend who has been making me do some intense exercise shit, and SUMMER SCHOOL. FUUUUUU. It killed me, and took my creativity when it left.**

**2. I was going to start writing again and then, "BAM!" school punched me in the face, yet again.**

**3. I wanted to practice my writing a little so this Fanfiction wouldn't be slop. Because I tend to either put commas in the wrong places at the wrong times or I get a SHIT TON of comma splices. **

**4. At the beginning when I stopped writing was because I was ready to relax for the three weeks I had before summer school. And I totally got raped by my friends with their crazy get-togethers. **

**5. I got WRITER'S BLOCK. FUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Probably because I free-hand all of my writing. **

**ANYWAYS, that's the gist of it. SORRY I WILL UPDATE ON THIS FANFIC TO TELL YOU WHEN THE REWRITE IS OUT AND WHAT THE NEW TITLE IS SO YOU CAN READ ITTTTTT. WON'T YOU GUYS EVER FORGIVE MEEEEE? ;A;**

**Review and just kill me with your angry reviews(not that I have many fans). You deserve it and so do I! Thank you for your support up until now! ;A; -**

**Xellie **


	12. The last chapter

**Chance: SO. As promised I literally JUST put out the first chapter of Closer. But technically it's not know as "Closer" anymore. It's called "Forgetting Regrets". Soooooooo yeah. I promised you guys didn't I? And I'm a woman who keeps her promises. It took awhile and I dunno the other day I was just like, " HOLYSHIT. I BETTER GET TO WRITING THAT FANFIC." I dunno. Sudden motivation just slapped me in the face and told me to get to work. So this will probably be updated once a month and I will put "Closer" as complete. No more updates will be posted on this story so… Thanks for whoever liked this story and if you are willing I will see you again in the rewrite of the story. NO WORRIES. It will be MUCH better than the original and I will make the characters more developed. But like in the last one they will be super OOCed. Not like it matters. WELL. That is all. See you in "Forgetting Regrets"! **

**Oh! I'll give you all the link :**

**/s/7887128/1/Forgetting_Regrets**

**put "fanfiction (dot) net" before that. -_-"**

**BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON IT WON'T LET ME PUT THE WEBSITE IN A STORY. WHAT THE HELL.**


End file.
